


Thinking is Overrated

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirtless Shep prompt made by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://lillyjk.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://lillyjk.livejournal.com/"></a></p><p> </p><p>Porn is not my strong point. jsyk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking is Overrated

Rodney’s mouth went dry; his heart began to beat rapidly, so much so that he thought it would burst from his chest. It had happened before; when he had first seen John in those tight black t-shirts he now never seemed to be without. Now though he had stripped his gear and t-shirt off, yes a black one, and was washing his arms and chest off with river water. It ran in rivulets down his back, dampening the waist of his pants that never seemed to fit. Rodney opened his mouth but only a squeak came out. Rodney couldn’t fathom why, in the middle of a mission he would be half naked and bathing. Not that Rodney was complaining, no far from it. He was, in fact, mentally thanking every God and Goddess he had ever heard of, which as an atheist was big. Maybe life changing big because never in his wildest dreams, okay maybe some but Rodney had never ever thought to witness this sight. He could feel himself getting hard, which was a very bad thing. Yes BDU’s were roomy, but he really really didn’t want to have to explain himself. He was able to live with the fact they were just friends, he had resigned himself to it in fact. He didn’t want to lose what little he had of John; he never wanted to see the disgust on his face that had graced the faces of so many others.

Rodney had started to turn away; he needed a little bit of time to collect himself, when John turned around. Rodney thought he was in bad shape before, now he was quite confident he was either a) dreaming or b) dead and in some version of heaven. Neither of which was feasible since he could hear and feel his heart exploding in his chest. John was trying to kill him he just knew it. It wasn’t as if others hadn’t tried, this was, however, a much more creative way.

Rodney saw the water trickling down towards John’s stomach and noticed that his nipples were hard. Rodney licked his lips, he couldn’t help it, he wanted nothing more than to trace the path of the water with his tongue. Rodney dragged his eyes up to John’s face as he desperately tried to find his voice. “Colonel, can you tell me exactly what you think you are doing? We are supposed to be looking for energy signatures, not playing in the water.” Rodney was so proud he didn’t stutter even once. He was in fact quite sure John had no clue that how he looked was affecting him in any way. Then John smiled, oh he was so fucked. It always made him quiver inside. It made him want to leap over what ever was separating them and push John up against a wall.

John watched Rodney lick his lips again and smiled, he couldn’t believe the things he was doing to get Rodney to notice him. It was becoming embarrassing. Really it was getting to the point where everyone but Rodney knew, hell the others had begun to pitch in and help. It was amazing how inept Rodney was at personal relationships. Not that he was much better; after all he was waiting for Rodney to make the first move. Rejection wasn’t high on his list of favorite things. He really thought Rodney liked him, he was sure of it. He just wanted to be on the receiving end of whatever move was made to be sure. “Hey Rodney, whatcha doin?”

“What am I doing? Please, I am working here, unlike you who happens to be standing half naked by the water. Which God only knows how many contaminates are in it. Really are you trying to spend time in the infirmary? Do you have some sick twisted addiction for being poked with needles?” Rodney held his hands up before John could get a word, out he continued, “You know what I don’t want to know, really.” Rodney forced himself to turn away. He was shaking inside as he did. It was without a doubt the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

John mentally swore as he put his shirt and gear back on. So it didn’t work and he now was embarrassed, that was the last time he took advice from Ford. What had he been thinking of listening to that kid in the first place? Frustrated and horny John decided he was going to just jump Rodney later when they returned to Atlantis, rejection be dammed. John trekked off after his oh so clueless geek, plotting out exactly what he was going to do.

~*~

Perpetual motion was John’s thought as they arrived on the other side of the gate. Until he crashed from exhaustion Rodney was always in motion. It was one of the things that drove him nuts. He waved his hands around, he typed with long fingers that made John’s mouth go dry. It was stupid, getting turned on by someone typing. But he did. Not to mention the pacing and the ranting while working out every problem he encountered. John couldn’t help but smile fondly as Rodney head toward the infirmary to get the required check up, his favorite scientist was going on and on about water contaminates and pollen count. Then he remembered he needed to make sure Ford suffered.

“Ford,” John’s voice was lazily deceptive.

“Sir?” Ford perked up, he had been worried since Sheppard had returned with McKay and frowned at him hard. It was the frown that meant he was so going to be working with the sewage detail or something equally disgusting.

“Yeah, Kavanagh needs some help tomorrow and since you seem to have so much time on your hands, you are going to be assigned to him.” He smiled toward Ford again, daring the younger man to protest, he saw him gulp and nod. “Good I am glad we understand each other.” and then casually turned and headed off to see Carson.

Rodney looked at Carson evilly, he was convinced that the man truly enjoyed poking holes in him. “Alright Rodney you are good to go.”

Standing up as John entered the room, he leaned over in a conspiratorial whisper, “The Colonel was acting strangely, bathing in the contaminated alien river with his shirt off no less.” Then glared at John before stalking out.

Carson sighed as he looked at the other man, “So it dina work then?” Shaking his head at John’s sorrowful expression he began to chuckle.

John’s expression tuned sharp “Hey, it was Ford’s idea not mine.”

“Aye but you listened to the lad, didn’t ya now?” patting the bed, “hop up and I’ll get you out of here right quick so you can go plot some more.”

John muttered something he couldn’t quite understand, but Carson figured it was better that way. He really didn’t want to know what the man had planned. He just hoped it wouldn’t end up with a trip here for one of them.

~*~

Rodney was in his room. He had locked the doors to the best of his ability but he knew that if John came looking for him he was sunk. Though why would John look for him? He laughed to himself, that was just wishful thinking. He would never come here; if the Colonel wanted him he would just use the com. Rodney sat down heavily on his bed. It was getting harder and harder to ignore his attraction to John. He wasn’t even Rodney’s type. He was a smart-ass lothario and alien women fell at his feet. He didn’t even use the talents he had been given, he was a mathematical whiz and he pretended to be a dumb jock flyboy. Why in Hawking’s name was he lusting after the Colonel so much then? He couldn’t fathom the reason; there was no evidence to support why. He just was, Rodney rested his head in his hands, he was so tired. He couldn’t get the image of John with the water running down his chest out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw it. The entire trek back to the gate he could see damp spots on John’s black t-shirt. It had been a constant reminder of his frustration. Groaning he threw himself back on his bed, he was just going to hide here till hunger drove him to leave and not a second before.

John stood outside Rodney’s door; he was going to make the move he hadn’t wanted to make first. John knew if he didn’t he and Rodney would be dancing around till they were to goddamn old to get it up. Unless they found the alien equivalent to Viagra by then…John shook his head at that thought. He so wanted to get laid before that. John opened the door, it tried to resist and he smiled. Rodney should really know better by now. Atlantis loved him; she would do almost anything he wanted. The door slid open silently and John stepped in. He glanced around and then saw Rodney lying on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes, possibly sleeping. John grinned this was so perfect.

Moving quietly he stripped off his shoes and socks, then moved toward the bed. John stopped and thought a second before taking off his shirt, then settled himself on the bed next to the man he hoped would soon be his lover. Rodney was snoring softly and the sound made John smile, so predictable. The man either snored or drooled, thankfully it was the snoring this time cause kissing with drool? Yuck. John slowly let his hand ghost over Rodney’s chest; John saw the nipples that made his mouth water so often pucker under the tight blue shirt Rodney was wearing. Rodney shifted as John moved his hand down and cupped his groin. John could feel it begin to swell. He pressed the heel of his hand against it, Rodney groaned and sat up.

“Colonel?” His eyes widened instantly alert, darting quickly from John’s face to where his hand now resided. John knew that if he lived to be a thousand the expression on Rodney’s face could never ever be any more shocked than it was now. Rodney licked his lips as John ran a hand up his chest and slipped it under his shirt.

Rodney’s eyes closed for a moment, his face lit up with wonder and joy before he moved. He rolled so quickly, his body pressed against John’s pinning him to the mattress. He leaned down and captured John’s lips, licking, nibbling then slowly thrusting his tongue into John’s mouth as he opened it. A moan escaped from Rodney’s mouth as he pulled back, he moved his hands to either side of John’s face and murmured “Oh thank God, I thought…” he trailed off as he found a spot on John’s neck demanding attention.

John arched up under the onslaught, his neck was sensitive and the combination of sucking, licking and biting was perfect. “You thought what?” John felt thought beginning to fade as he spoke, he had wanted this for so long.

Rodney looked up his eyes darkened with desire and determination. John shuddered as Rodney fingered his nipple. It was almost the same look he had whenever he found a new Ancient device. “That this would never happen.” Rodney suddenly looked confused, “I am awake right? This isn’t my lust crazed mind creating this is it?”

John chuckled as he grabbed Rodney’s shoulders and pushed him over till he was on his back. John straddled him, and leaned down. “No, this is happening, besides, thinking it is overrated.” Rodney opened his mouth and John placed his hand over it, “Talking is too.” He wiggled his ass against Rodney’s erection. Then shimmed down and grinned, “What do you say to getting a bit more naked?”

Rodney’s grin went from ear to ear as John began to strip off his pants, “Colonel, I always knew you were a genius.”


End file.
